Miscellaneous Insects
The following is a collection of different species of insects and arachnids seen in RaDos. Dako Beetle Dako Beetles are a type of insect that inhabit the Ban Yo Swamp. They are bound to the Dako sigil, and are seen in "Warriors". These beetles are an average size, and are red in colour. They have orange antennae, short legs, and have a hard shell that protects its wings. Infinis Ant Infinis Ants are a type of insect that are found in the mountains. They are bound to the Infinis sigil, and are seen in "Adam and Eve of Destruction" and "Dark Equinox, Part One". These ants are purple or grey in colour, with big yellow eyes. Their antennae are flag-shaped, and they have four short legs. Their abdomen is large and is equipped with a stinger. Infinis Beetle Infinis Beetles are a type of insect that are found in the mountains. They are bound to the Infinis sigil, and are seen in "Mel on My Mind". These beetles are red in colour, and are large, bigger than a person's hand. They lack antennae, have short legs, and have hard shells for protection. When the beetles are squeezed, they emit a green gas from their head revealing what they had seen recently. Infinis Dragonfly Infinis Dragonflies are a type of insect that are found in the woods. They are bound to the Infinis sigil, and are seen in "The Road Less Traveled", "Notes from the Underground" and "Hunter and Hunted". These dragonflies are average in size, and blue in colour. They have dark blue eyes, short antennae, four light blue spotted wings, two legs, and a striped thorax. Infinis Longhorn Beetle Infinis Longhorn Beetles are a type of insect that are found in the woods. They are bound to the Infinis sigil, and are seen in "The Healer". These beetles are small, thin, and green in colour. They have long antennae, and are built for running. Yin Beetle Yin Beetles are a type of insect that are found in underground caverns, usually where Dakocite grows. They are bound to the Yin sigil, and are seen in "Cast-Aways" and "Hunter and Hunted". These beetles are big for insects, as long as a person's hand. They are brown in colour, lack antennae, have short legs, and have hard shells for protection. Yin Cave Beetle Yin Cave Beetles are a type of insect that are found in caves inside of mountains. They are bound to the Yin sigil, and are seen in "One Down". These beetles are large, and turquoise in colour. They have aquamarine eyes, four nostrils and lack antennae. They have spikes along their shell, six clawed legs, and large mandibles as well as teeth in their mouths. Yin-Infinis Spider 'Yin-Infinis Spiders '''are a type of arachnid that are found in the trees of forests. They are bound to a Yin and Infinis henge, and are seen in "A Flaw in the Ointment''". These spiders are an average size, and green in colour. They have four yellow eyes, short legs, a striped cephalothorax, and a large abdomen. Category:Creatures